Antarctic Confederacy
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} AntarcticConfederacy is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of AntarcticConfederacy work diligently to produce Furs and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons AntarcticConfederacy will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of AntarcticConfederacy has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. AntarcticConfederacy allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. AntarcticConfederacy detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. AntarcticConfederacy will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History The Antarctic Confederacy was created on April 3 of 2009. The Nation looked to join the red team, with red being their ruler's favorite color. With the NPO holding sway over the red team G.I. (Grand Imperator) Putin looked to them for shelter & guidance. Joining the tech corp turned into an economic windfall for the growing nation & the people prospered with the funds gained from their exports. Through careful negotiations G.I. Putin was able to acquire the resources necessary for his people to brew their own beer "frost brew" and open their own fast food chain "Whopper Whale". The people of the Antarctic Confederacy lived a peaceful existence until the outset of the Karma War(See below). During the Karma war The Antcarctic Confederacy's primary source of and was destroyed. As a result "Whopper Whale" was forced to close. However responding quickly to the unemployment this caused, the Grand Imperator negotiated for the importation of marble & oil which saw a great rise in the construction & asphalt industries. Karma War Word came down from the NPO that it was time for war. Though he had no idea why, or against whom, against his peoples popular opinion & some say even his own judgment, G.I. Putin was not one to forget the generosity, & guidance he received from the order. The nation was called to arms, honor bound to repay their debt to the Order. Though many in the nation have their doubts, G.I. Putin has never steered his military wrong & though minor setbacks have been common, the Antarctic Confederacy perseveres. However due to internal pressure from the people & more importantly his Field Marshals, G.I. Putin remains cautious in his military declarations, making sure the military isn't spread too thin by maintaining a one offense policy. When asked why the Confederacy would maintain only one offensive war G.I. Putin is quoted as saying "The only way to win a war is to survive it." Through the war the Antarctic Confederacy and its people realized that the enemy were not so different from themselves. Just fellow nations following orders passed by their superiors and as such G.I. Putin has told his people : "Do not hate the enemy, but do not be too lax for we must emerge in victory. We will take prisoners and when we do they are to be treated fairly, as you would expect to be treated. They are only doing what they are told & what they feel is right. When this conflict is over they shall be released back to their lands; hopefully with a positive view of our nation so that we might all prosper in peace." Category:Former member of New Pacific Order